Burning Desire
by BloodOfBeautifulDreamers
Summary: "There's one problem with that plan" Naruto mumbled. "Sasuke's gay." That would deter any other girl but Sakura's determined to make Sasuke love her,even if it means dressing as a man. Can this relationship really last, when one's identity is a whole lie?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody, I know I said I was going to rewrite There's A Reason For Everything but I sorta lost inspiration, so as of now I'll be taking it down and storing it for when that inspiration comes back. I WILL finish it someday but as of now I have a new story, and don't worry I won't leave you hanging on this one, I already have the whole story planned out,…well it's planned out in my head but still that means I know exactly where this is going. I do have the have what's going to happen in the first five chapters outlined and the major details actually typed out…enough of my rambling, read on!  
_  
"No not that one either..." Sakura sighed as she pulled off her eighth dress in a row. The show started five minutes ago and she was walking in two. She had thought they all looked good on her, but apparently Tsunade didn't think so.

"Tsunade, does it matter that much?!" Sakura whined as someone helped tug the dress off. She instantly regretted it seeing the expression on her mentor's face.

"Sakura, if one strand doesn't look good the press will eat you alive!" Tsunade stopped glaring long enough to snatch a dress out of another model's hands who frowned angrily before stalking off. "And I don't think you'd want to be out of a job after only one show."

Sakura chose wisely not to reply covering her bare chest, still not used to being only in her underwear around so many people, but none were paying attention to her as they were all to busy putting finishing touches on their own hair, makeup, or outfit. She was already nervous with it being her first time to walk down the runway, but Tsunade's procrastination had her biting her nails. Well almost, Tsunade would kill her is she did. So instead Sakura was stuck with just tapping her foot impatiently.

"Perfect! Here Sakura quit wasting time!" Tsunade had pulled a strapless dark green dress off the rack and shoved it at her. Sakura had to admit it would contrast wonderfully with her eyes, both being the same color. The top was embedded with dozens upon dozens of tiny green jewels. Just below the breast area was a belt two shades darker than the actual dress with a full blooming flower (Fake of course.)in the center. The bottom fanned out to mid thigh in a light see through apple shade, it had so many layers that one could hardly call it scandalous.

"One minute till the second set of girls go out!" Sakura's eyes widened in panic as she tried to slide the dress on. Seeing her struggle Tsunade quickly yanked it on her. Satisfied Tsunade quickly grabbed a pair of the same colored strappy heels and helped her put them on.

"Jewelry? No, the dress has a lot going on, you'll look better without." Tsunade contemplated as she patted Sakura's hair making sure the pins holding her curls were still in place.

"Thirty seconds!" The short bald man called by the entrance, telling Sakura he was probably the event coordinator for the evening. Sakura ran to his side stepping in front of the model there. Naruto insisted she be the first to go on the second round since part of the event was dedicated to Burning Desire's newest model, her. Twice a year they held an event to showcase their newest models -in Sakura's case model- and of course showcase their new line for the season.

Sakura tried futilely to tug the hem down at least to cover most of her thighs but they popped right back up. Hearing some unknown signal the man hissed a quick "Go and good luck!" to Sakura as he pushed her out the door. Sakura blinked for half a second in shock at the bright lights and took a quick breath before stepping out all the way. Remembering not to smile or frown, but hold almost a look of confidence Sakura began walking down the long white runway. Was it this long during practice? Sakura couldn't remember.

Cameras flashed all around her as people quickly tried to get Burning Desire's newest model on film. Reaching the end she almost gulped seeing Uchiha Itachi. Wearing a black suit, down to the tie even with a white crisp handkerchief in the front pocket, he looked exactly as CEO of Burning Desire should. She stopped and struck her poses before turning around and walking back up stopping once more at the door before walking back in.

_** …BD… **_

"Smile and clap ladies!" The tiny man finally smiled at the end of the show. Sakura now in a black cocktail dress walked the runway once again wearing the biggest smile she could muster while holding up her hands and clapping lightly. Since they were supposed to walk slower Sakura could examine her new boss more closely. He had a small smile on his face as he clapped politely. She would of stared longer if not for the man at his side.

Uchiha Sasuke. Burning Desire's lead male model. Sable silken locks tinted with a bit of blue framed his pale face enhancing his sharp features. His lips were pressed together in a thin line and his eyebrows were drawn together scrunching up above twin pools of ebony as he surveyed the models, arms across his abdomen as if in boredom or annoyance.

A long sleeved ivory buttoned up shirt seemed almost to strain against his chest. The rolled up sleeves and partly unbuttoned shirt screamed bad boy. The small glimpse of chest it gave Sakura -woman, or man for that matter- want to rip the rest of the evil buttons off and see what was hidden beneath. Black silken slacks adorned his long legs.

Sakura had been panting after this man -along with more than half the population- for almost a year. You'd have to be death, blind, and in a hole not to know who he was, or anyone from or associated with Burning Desire for that matter.

She saw his eyes narrow as he appraised her up and down. Sakura held off the blush she could feel creeping up her cheeks. Walking back she let out a sigh of relief as Tsunade came to hug her.

"Ladies courtesy of Uchiha-San the dresses and shoes on your back are now yours!" The tiny man called, getting happy cries around the room. "Now you'll look great at the after party too." He added with a wink.

Sakura grabbed her bag and began walking out the door with Tsunade. Saying she was nervous was an understatement, she was down right terrified. Tsunade had informed her she would officially be meeting her new boss at the after party, and would be expected to mingle with him for quite a while. And if it meant meeting Itachi, she knew she would probably be meeting Sasuke as well. _Sasuke._ Sakura almost shivered, just thinking his name brought waves of pleasure coursing through her.

Sakura was quite proud of herself, she'd actually survived the fashion show, and done one heck of a job if she did say so herself. Everything had went smoothly and they got a deafening applause from the audience afterwards.

"Sakura! Sakura-Chan!" Sakura turned around after hearing the booming voice behind her. All she saw was a flash of blonde before being gripped in a bone-crushing bear hug, pulling her off her feet.

"Wrinkles…dress….lot's of money…can't breathe!" Sakura gasped. Her captor dropped her and grinned sheepishly. Still dazed from the hug it took Sakura a minute to respond.

"Hey Naruto." She greeted seeing him, "You look nice."

Indeed he did. Wearing an unbuttoned black blazer and black slacks Naruto looked very gentlemanly. If she had saw the bright orange polo before he put on she would have argued against it, but seeing the whole outfit together Naruto seemed to pull it off. Sakura guessed it would, Naruto seemed to be able to always pull off wearing the most brightest and loudest colors and still make it look sexy. Of course she'd never tell him that.

"You did amazing Sakura! You looked awesome! Itachi was impressed for a first-timer!" Naruto said cheerfully taking her bag and telling a man to go put it in his car since he had drove her. Sakura smiled as his electric blue eyes twinkled lightly contrasting beautifully with his tan skin.

"I was a little nervous at first for you, but when you walked out and went bam, and then boom…man!" Naruto grabbed her arm and waved bye to an irritated Tsunade as he towed her to the room the after party was in. "Ready to meet the boss man?!"

"Um,…no…."

"Aw c'mon Sakura, Itachi's actually a pretty cool guy, you'll love him!" Naruto laughed at her terrified expression still dragging her to wherever Itachi was she assumed. She was surprised when they stopped in front of the bar.

"I figured you were probably thirsty after the show." Naruto winked seeing her confused expression. "Ah just give me two strawberry wine coolers my man."

"There only three percent alcohol so even if were only twenty this should be okay." Naruto explained handing her the glass full of red liquid. Sakura hesitantly swallowed and smiled. Yum.

"These are good now let's go." Sakura began walking towards the door before an arm looped around her waist.

"Oh no you don't, in fact I see Mr. Boss Man now!" Naruto pointed to the other side of the room where Itachi was talking to a pretty blonde. "Itachi! Yo, Itachi!"

Itachi's long raven hair fell gracefully down his back as his head whipped around hearing his name. Seeing them he signaled with his hand for them to come over. Sakura gulped as they walked towards him.

"It's Uchiha in public Naruto." Itachi said slightly annoyed, as if it happened more than he liked.

"Ah. Sakura-San, you looked beautiful in the show, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Itachi stepped forward to gently grasp her hand and place a small kiss on it. "I've heard a lot about you."

It took Sakura a minute to catch her voice and breathe again. "Thank you so much Uchiha-San for allowing me to join Burning Desire." Were all Uchiha men so hot? Sakura wondered if she would want to jump their fathers bones too…

"No, the pleasures all mine. Don't be so formal, you can call me Itachi." Itachi smiled again, very happy with his newest model.

"What the hell Itachi, she can call you Itachi but I can't?!" Naruto huffed. Itachi simply ignored him as he grasped Sakura's arm. "Would you object to spending the evening with me as I introduce you to my brother and your fellow coworkers?"

"No." Sakura answered looking back at a pouting Naruto, she guessed she wouldn't have been able to get away if she wanted to.

"Wonderful." Itachi grinned flashing her a pair of the most whitest and straightest teeth she'd ever seen. "First on the list…ah, Neji!" Itachi called.

Sakura didn't know who he was talking to until she saw a pretty girl, with beautiful chestnut hair that flowed to her waist, turn her head slightly.

"Who is she Uchiha-San?" Sakura asked curiously.

Itachi stared at her in stunned silence, "She…?" he questioned before he burst into laughter causing those close to them to stare inquisitively. Sakura wondered what was so funny until she saw the woman turn around and she realized her mistake.

"Oh…no….I thought…" Beautiful hair woman was actually a man, who was walking towards them now, also wondering what Itachi was still in a fit of laughter over, Sakura would of called it giggling but she learned later that 'Uchiha men do not giggle, we merely laugh or have uncontrollable sounds erupt from our oral cavities'.

"Itachi, did I miss a joke?" The man Sakura presumed to be Neji asked as he finally reached them through the dense throng of people. Sakura shot her head up fearfully at Itachi, she didn't want to find out what would happen if Neji found out she called him a girl.

"Ah…Sakura-San just told a very intriguing joke about a preacher, a priest, and a rabbi who went into a bar." Itachi started to answer, but quickly said something else seeing his new models expression.

"Oh, you must be Sakura, I've heard a lot about you." Neji bowed gracefully before looking back up at her waiting for a response. Pearl eyes, almost translucent stared at her, bewitching her.

Before Sakura could think of what she was saying she blurted out, "You're eyes are beautiful!". Her cheeks flooded red when she realized what she said. She expected him to be slightly annoyed by her outburst but was mildly surprised when he spoke back.

"I've gotten strange before, even weird but never beautiful. Thank you, I'm quite touched, and your own emerald eyes in my humble opinion put mine to shame." Sakura's whole face was a full on crimson now, somehow between all of that she idly wondered how Itachi and Neji managed to spout perfectly articulate speech so well. _Did they practice this stuff? _

"Neji reign in that gentleman charm before you make poor Sakura's head explode from the blood rush." Itachi said playfully. "Now before you two go saying next how shiny the other's hair is, I'd like to finish introducing you."

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

"Neji doesn't work for me, he's actually heir to one of our other main rival businesses. He likes to show up at these events to steal ideas, and of course flirt with all the beautiful models he wished worked for him." Itachi said smugly as Neji rolled is eyes to imply they always had that discussion.

"Itachi I'm leaving, I don't know how much more of this party I can take." Sakura's ears perked up as she heard a deep but irritated voice say behind her. She quickly turned around with Itachi to see Sasuke step in front of them with a scowl on his face.

"You have to dance once little brother and at least meet our wonderful new model!" Itachi said as Sasuke's scowl deepened even more if that was possible, at being called little. "Sakura, this is of course my little brother Sasuke, he has the looks of an angel but sadly a very horrible attitude problem."

"Screw you Itachi."

"Sorry Sasuke but I'm not into incest, but rest assured if I were we'd be in my bed by now." Itachi smirked as Sasuke gave him a disgusted looked before turning around to leave. "At least dance with the lady here Sasuke!" Sakura looked up astonished wondering why Itachi would suggest his brother to dance with her.

"Not my type." Sasuke had turned his head back fractionally to throw a glare at Sakura before turning it back around. Sakura didn't know if she was supposed to be offended or not, judging by what she had seen at the fashion show and the party she guessed he was like this all the time.

"Excuse me for a moment." Itachi walked to Sasuke and began whispering in his ear. Sakura turned to Neji and was about to ask him why his eyes were such a strange color before she felt someone grab her arm and forcibly pull her away. She blinked in shock at the now extremely annoyed younger Uchiha.

"If you don't want to dance, it's fine." She mumbled, knowing full well she had been dying for months to have Sasuke touch her, but of course she hadn't had her arm in mind then.

"Be quiet, you'll survive one dance." The glare he threw at her made her shrink back. _You were the one who didn't want to dance with me in the first place, I thought I wasn't your type!  
_  
Although he seemed as if he would rather be anywhere than but dancing with her, Sasuke was an exceptionally good dancer as they swayed to the music.

Sakura knew she should have kept her mouth shut, she just knew but she couldn't help the question that popped out of her mouth as the area they occupied grew partly quiet as they waited for another song to pop up. If she would have trusted her instincts she wouldn't have asked Sasuke, "Would you go on a date with me?".

Some of the women close to them with dance partners of their own gawked at her question, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura mentally slapped herself.

_Uh-oh… _

_** …BD… **_

_First and foremost I want to think my best friend Sarah for helping me and brainstorming with me on this. And I will TRY my hardest to update as soon as possible after each new chapter. The length of the chapters will probably vary on what'll happen in that chapter. Sorry this chapter is fairly short, but I wanted to end it here and put what I'm going to write next in chapter two. Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Lots of Love!  
Angel _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Ummm…two years…wow…I just got caught up in school and life I guess. It's been a loonnnggg while. I promise I will update this soon, for real this time. Though from the chapters after this(this one was written a little after the first) my writing style probably has changed a bit. But constructive criticism is welcome, and I admit to not knowing that much about modeling and all that jazz, so don't hold it against me, everything I know is from a source who I don't think is that reliable…but eh. It works for me. **_

* * *

_3 Months Earlier…December _

Sakura swung the door open, a soft sigh escaping her lips as the warm air rushed to meet her cold body. She smiled as she inhaled the scent of freshly brewed coffee and new books. She had a good chunk of leftover money for the month that she planned to use to buy some new books that would occupy her for a few weeks. It was rare she had so much money left over from bills and other necessities, so of course she was going to put it to good use. Well good use in her opinion anyway.

Before she went to pick out her new books, she stopped at the small coffee shop counter squeezed at the front of the bookstore to purchase her favorite coffee. Paying the older man behind the counter she carefully sipped the white chocolate mocha, trying not to burn her tongue.

"Oh this tastes great!" Sakura took another sip before walking towards the sci-fi aisle and inspecting a few new books. She picked up the two books she hadn't read and then headed for the romance aisle. Sliding the books into her coffee arm, Sakura pulled off her hat shaking her rose colored hair gently, before running a hand through it to straighten it out.

"Miss, interested in buying my new book?" Sakura stopped messing with her hair long enough to see a man around her age sitting at the end of the aisle with a table full of books.

"Depends." Sakura said politely walking towards him. She had to admit he was pretty handsome. He had wild blonde hair that stuck in every direction imaginable, and the most shocking electric blue eyes she'd ever seen. Looking at his dark tan and beautiful teeth Sakura took back her earlier comment, he wasn't handsome, he was hot.

"Here, read part of it, and I guarantee you'll buy not one, but _two_!" The man shoved the book into her hand. Glancing at the authors name -Uzumaki Naruto- Sakura quickly scanned the pages, a blush forming from hairline to chin. She had to admit the writing was pretty good, but the content…

"W-what is this? Porn in book form?" She finally spluttered out, shoving the book back in his hands. She regretted it instantly, seeing the crestfallen look on his face.

"It's not that the writings not good, it's wonderful actually…it's just I don't normally read that type of content." Sakura back tracked. "I could try though…Naruto." She added remembering his name.

"You'll try it? Really? Wait how do you know my name?" Naruto looked as if the smile that now lit his face had been there all along. Sakura pointed towards his name on the book.

"Oh right… by the way what's your name?" He scratched his head. "Hey you know your really pretty!"

"Haruno Sakura, and um thanks Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled taking the book back.

"Your hair is pretty too, I bet it costs a lot though to always keep the roots from showing though. And your eyebrows too." Sakura's lip twitched in annoyance.

"My hair is _not _dyed." She ground out. Sakura could see the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"So," Naruto paused and looked directly into Sakura's eyes. "It really _is_ your natural hair color?"

"Yes. It is." Sakura stated a little angrily.

A very perverted smile worked its way on his face. _What is he up to? _"Can you show me just how natural?" It took Sakura a minute to figure out what he meant, but only a few seconds to punch him in the face.

"Jerk." She muttered before grabbing her books she previously set down and stormed down the aisle. What was she thinking talking to a stranger anyway?

"Wait Sakura! I was just joking about that last part, really!" He caught up to her while rubbing his jaw. Sakura didn't say anything just narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Please forgive me, you're the first person all day to actually try reading it!" Naruto pleaded, blue eyes zeroed in on me.

"Fine, guess you can't have the author of a book like that without him at least being a little perverted." Sakura forgave him, but was still sore he didn't believe her hair was natural. Though she ought to have been used to it by then.

"So your hair really is natural and not dyed?" Naruto questioned her.

"Yes, my mother even has pink hair." Sakura sighed, trying to keep her irritation in. She got that question all the time, but it still succeeded in making her mad.

"Really…" Naruto held his chin in deep thought making Sakura almost laugh. "Would you walk down to my stand for me and grab one of my books? I'll hold your stuff."

Sakura raised her eyebrow in question. "Aren't you supposed to be over there anyway, why don't you go yourself?"

Naruto gave her a pleading look, "I'll tell you if you just do it….please?"

"Fine." She huffed, wondering what it was about it him that she couldn't say no to.

"Not so fast though, or that slow!" He called out when she was halfway down. Sakura bit back her retort and grabbed the book.

When she made it back and handed it to him a thought struck her. _Did he just do that so he…?_

"Were you trying to look at my butt?" She demanded snatching her things back.

"No…" Naruto trailed off. "But I did glance at it momentarily…and I have to admit it was rather nice looking…"

"Excuse me? Where did all the decent men go? Mom always told the shady guys were always the nice looking ones! I can't believe this, all I wanted was to get a few books and have a relaxing Sunday off, but noooo! I get the blonde pervert!" Sakura ranted to herself walking away once again ignoring his pleas.

Sakura slammed her two books down not bothering to look for anymore. The cashier, a small girl with short blonde hair, whom she guessed to be about sixteen, jumped in surprise. Glancing at the magazine rack Sakura grabbed a new magazine and threw it on her pile as well.

"Will that be all?" The girl asked, a bit flustered at Sakura's bad mood.

"Yes."

"Okay well your total comes to 33.86 then." The cashier smiled cheerfully, showing Sakura a row of gleaming silver braces. Sakura shuffled in her pocket momentarily before pulling out two twenties and handing them over. She willed the cashier to go faster as she saw a bob of blonde rushing towards her.

"Would you like a b-?" Sakura didn't let her finish grabbing the money and her books to rush out the store. _Please don't follow me, please don't follow me!_

"Sakura, Sakura! Wait I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to you!" Sakura bit her lip and began running towards her ancient Buick. _Damn, come on!_ Sakura struggled to get the key inside the door.

"Why do you choose the worst days to get stuck?" She said angrily kicking the door.

"Because today is your lucky day!" A voice boomed, making Sakura jump and drop her keys into a puddle.

"Please just leave me alone, I don't want any trouble." Sakura pleaded afraid to move her eyes from his sight to get her keys.

"Would you be interested in being a model?"

"Listen buddy I'm not interested…wait, w-what?" Sakura demanded. Naruto smiled slyly, before reaching into his pocket and holding out a slim card towards her with two fingers.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _How'd he go from x-rated porno author to model scout?_

"Not interested," She huffed, not glancing at the card. "Now please just kindly walk back into the store and leave me the hell alone."

Ignoring her he stepped closer, "Aw come on at least apply for the job, now what could that hurt?"

Sakura sighed finally picking up her keys, still a little disbelieving, "What company do you work for?"

Naruto grinned and did a little happy dance, earning stares from the other patrons going in and out of the bookstore.

"You're a very hyper person aren't you?" Sakura asked dully.

"This'll blow Neji's company out of the water, they've never even dreamed of a pink haired model!" Naruto said happily to himself, "Burning Desire's already at the top but we'll become untouc-"

"You don't mean….Burning Desire owned by Uchiha Itachi do you?" Sakura cut him off from his rant. He smiled in a knowing way.

"The one and only. Here." He held out the card again. Sakura took it running her fingers over the glossy cover. It was Burning Desire all right, she would know that cursive B and D anywhere.

The man she most admired worked for them after all. It wasn't just his looks, she loved his calm, cool and collected persona. He made it to the top and he stayed there. She strived to be like that. The looks were just an added bonus.

"I'll do it." Sakura announced still fingering the card.

"Really? Sweet!" Naruto pulled her up into a hug leaving her feet kicking the air, "Give me your number and we can have the meeting set up as soon as this weekend!"

Naruto quickly got her number before bouncing back into the bookstore waving a hand over his shoulder.

Sakura hunched her shoulders as she unlocked her door wondering what she had just gotten herself into. Hell, it might have even been a scam for all she knew.

"Bastard." Sakura mumbled readjusting her ridiculously short skirt for the umpteenth time, "I thought you were supposed to look professional when you went in for an interview like this?"

"The shirt is button up!" He protested, "Besides I just wanted to let them see exactly what they're getting _when_ they hire you.".

"You sound mighty sure of yourself." She grumbled as he opened the doors to Burning Desire's headquarters. Sakura paused inside the door as her stomach fluttered nervously.

"Don't worry Sakura, you look great." Naruto said pushing her all the way through the door and throwing an arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him gratefully, her nerves lessening a bit.

It had been a week since her first meeting Naruto at the bookstore and she could safely say Naruto was her friend. He somehow managed to get her off work for a week and they spent everyday together for hours, working on her modeling. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved his company. He was loud, obnoxious, nosy, and pouty but that's what Sakura liked about him. He seemed the type of person to form friendships and bonds easily. He seemed to know someone everywhere they went.

Sakura examined the rather large room they walked into. A desk fitting three different receptionists sat in the center of the room with black leather couches making up the waiting area in front of them. Elevators were behind the desk, with hallways leading back to more rooms Sakura guessed. Framed pictures, various art pieces and magazine covers from Burning Desire's past issues lined the walls.

Naruto didn't bother the two women and man at the desk a glance as he walked around them to the elevators, arm still across her shoulders. They looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything as he pushed a button for the elevators to open.

"You really weren't lying then." Sakura said, amazed as the elevator light dinged getting closer to their floor. Naruto threw her a sour glance, unusual on his cheerful face.

"What do you think I've been telling you this past week?" He shoved her inside the elevators as she rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To see Tsunade, she's one of the main model scouts and manager of this place. Her office is on the 5th floor, but she's usually working with the models on the 3rd floor, which is where we're going." Naruto said pushing number 3, making it light up.

"She ultimately decides your fate." Naruto added in an ominous voice, grinning. Sakura glared at him, ignoring his chuckle. "You'll be fine, just remember everything I taught you."

Sakura swallowed as the doors dinged open and they stepped out.

_I can do this, I can do this….oh my god why are they staring at me!_

The first thing Sakura noticed was the flurry of models running around. Some in their underwear. It was a big room with various cubicles, each filled with drawings of clothes or clothes themselves and different people measuring, she even saw a woman running with a pair of scissors(Now that _had _to be safe). Naruto pulled on her upper arm leading her to the end of the room, where the very last cubicle was.

"Granny!" He called as he entered. A blonde women with amber eyes looked up from a pair of pants she was examining to glare at Naruto.

"I brought you a present!" He shouted pushing Sakura into the cubicle, either oblivious to the woman's glare or just plain ignoring it. The woman now focused her gaze on Sakura.

"_And,_ pink is her _natural_ hair color." Naruto added seeing Tsunade eyeing her hair.

"And how exactly would you know?" Tsunade finally spoke standing up from her chair.

"I….w-well…I mean…um…" Naruto stammered blushing. Sakura would have smacked him, but was to afraid to move, with the woman still staring at her.

"What are your measurements?"

"I don't know?" Sakura said the same time Naruto mumbled a, "Damn, I knew I forgot something!"

After getting her measurements from an irritated Tsunade and giving another I don't know when she was asked about her portfolio she was ordered to walk back and forth a few times in front of Tsunade and Naruto. _Why do I get the feeling someone's staring below my waist….?_

"A bit shorter than I would like but nothing a good pair of heels couldn't fix….not any experience, but seems to be a fast learner….pretty good with directions…." Tsunade began mumbling to herself as she scribbled notes on the same slip of paper she wrote her measurements down on.

Naruto gripped Sakura's hand tightly as they waited anxiously for Tsunade to finish. It was a full thirty minutes with Tsunade scribbling and getting other information and asking general questions before she finally looked up at them smiling, "We may have something here, Naruto might not be that much of an idiot after all."

Naruto whooped, ignoring Tsunade's latter statement, as he gave Sakura a hug, shouting in her ear, "Welcome to Burning Desire!"

* * *

_If she would have trusted her instincts she wouldn't have asked Sasuke, "Would you go on a date with me?"._

_Some of the women close to them, with dance partners of their own gawked at her question, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura mentally slapped herself._

_Uh-oh…_

_Present Day_

"I mean…er…what I meant was…." Sakura backtracked quickly, seeing his expression.

He didn't say anything, but just gave her a stare that made her shiver before stalking off. She didn't know what she would have done if Naruto hadn't sauntered in like nothing happened and began dancing with her where Sasuke left off.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that." Naruto reassured her as they danced in circles, with her head bent down in embarrassment, "He doesn't date girls anyway."

Sakura's head shot up, "He doesn't date women?" _Doesn't date women…that has to mean he-_

"What? Who said that? Boy I'm tired, let's head out Sakura! We can even get some ramen!" Naruto cut off her train of thought, glancing around nervously.

"But you just said Sas-" Naruto slapped a hand to her mouth. _If I weren't wearing heels I'd beat the crap out of him….orange sunburst bastard…_

"OW! Damn Sakura what the hell was that for?" Naruto yelped holding the hand she just bit.

"For yanking me out the building and covering my mouth!"

"Oh well heh heh….sorry bout that, it's just that it would have been bad if someone had heard us." He rubbed his head as the valet pulled up with his car.

"What did you mean about before, about Sas-" She began, but was cut off. Again.

"Shh! At least wait till we get in the car, and I promise I'll tell you everything." Naruto said motioning to the valet, who was eyeing them curiously.

"Fine," she huffed slamming his door. The car was a bright high lighter yellow, very loud and very Naruto.

Naruto slipped a few bills into the valets hand before walking dejectedly to the drivers side.

She already had her head in his direction and mouth ready to fire questions, but he held up his hands in a pleading gesture.

"I'm going to tell you, but promise me you won't tell a soul what you hear."

Sakura remained quiet, hoping he wasn't about to tell her he was asexual.

"You have to _promise_."

"I promise, I promise! Now tell me what you meant when you said Sasuke doesn't date women." Sakura demanded, waving a hand in the hurry up motion.

He mumbled something as he started the car.

"What? I can't hear you. Is he asexual or something? God, let it be _any_thing but that!"

"No…Sasuke….he's…gay."

"What?"

* * *

_**AN: P.S, is there anyone interested in being a beta for this story? I'm looking for someone to go in-depth with this story, to help with grammar, OOC-ness, character development, to kick my butt when I get lazy and all that jazz. And someone who wouldn't mind beta-ing another story I have planned, and hearing my ideas. Thanks again for reading!**_

_**-Angel **_


End file.
